


I'm Going To Ruin You

by killersmythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killersmythe/pseuds/killersmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sebastian tells Blaine that he wants to ride him and it's like, one of the first times Sebastian's bottomed for Blaine and he just completely fucks himself on Blaine's cock past the point of coherent sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Ruin You

“I want you to fuck me.” Sebastian mumbles as he leans against Blaine and nuzzles into his neck as the cart rattles along, swaying them to and fro.

“What?” Blaine asks, pushing his tipsy boyfriend to stand up straight away from the pole that is starting to dig into his spine; taking a look around at the other people who are stood near to them.

“I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me.” Sebastian repeats, slowly, hands finding their way to Blaine’s hips to steady himself as he focuses in on hazel eyes. “I want to ride your cock, feel it deep inside me, fill me-”

“Seb!” Blaine interrupts with surprise, his eyes skirting around the cart once again to make sure others aren’t listening, before turning back to Sebastian, whose eyes are glistening and bright, a confident smirk on his lips. “We’re in public. You can’t say things like that.” He concludes with a warning tone.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and scoffs before tracing his fingers over Blaine’s hip bone.

“You’re smashed.” Blaine states matter of factly, shaking his head and giving Sebastian a pointed look, causing the taller man to let out a groan of drunken frustration.

“Don’t be such a prude, B.” Sebastian murmurs as he leans forward to place a light kiss on Blaine’s lips. “Besides,” He continues, his fingers finding their way to the front of Blaine’s jeans and brush against the shorter man’s hardening cock. “you seem to be enjoying it.”

Blaine lets out a huff of breath and a gentle laugh, face flushing from his arousal. “Fuck you.” He mutters, leaning forward into the touch.

“Please do.” Sebastian replies seductively, falling into the sway of the cart and pressing Blaine back up against the cool metal pole, not giving him a chance to respond as he closes the space between them with a teasing kiss.

~

The kissing doesn’t stop until they reach the door of their loft apartment. Blaine unhooks himself from Sebastian, who once again lets out a groan of frustration at the lack of contact, and fiddles around with the key to unlock to door.

Once inside, before the door is even shut, Sebastian starts stripping off his clothes, first his jacket, shirt, then tie, shortly followed by his trousers, leaving him standing in only his boxer briefs and black socks.

Blaine lets out a huff of laughter as Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’ll get you some water.” Blaine states giving Sebastian a pointed look, only to receive a frown in response. “You need to sleep it off.” Blaine concludes waving a finger in Sebastian’s direction before turning and heading towards the cupboard to pick out a glass.

Before he had chance to even pull the cupboard door open, Sebastian is pressed against his back, arms hooked around his waist, lips tracing the shell of his ear.

“Why are you pissing on my parade, right now?” The taller man murmurs as his tongue comes out to lick its way around the outside of Blaine’s ear and then down to his neck. “I’m at the highest point in my career, I just had the biggest win I’ve ever had and all I want is for my boyfriend, my very sexy boyfriend, to fuck me.”

Blaine shivers as Sebastian starts to mouth at his neck, producing orgasmic sounds as he does, pressing himself closer so that Blaine can feel his cock brushing, hard, against his ass.

“You want me to fuck you?” Blaine asks, a little breathless, as Sebastian starts to slowly rut against him, his fingers that are sprawled against his stomach, playing with Blaine’s trousers.

Sebastian lets out a huff of laughter against Blaine’s skin, causing goose bumps to surface and prickle the skin, “Finally, he gets it. It’s lucky you’re so pretty otherwise I might have to reconsider my choice of partner; maybe someone who is quicker on the uptake.”

Blaine spins around catching Sebastian off guard and swats him playfully.

“Take that back.” He states with a smile only to receive a smirk in return. “You wouldn’t be able to cope without me.”

“Oh, the boy’s got some bite in him.” Sebastian responds, leaning forward once again and nipping the skin underneath Blaine’s jaw provocatively. “But seriously, I want you to fuck me and I want to ride the shit out of your cock.”

“But we hardly ever do that…” Blaine argues back, although he’s now fully on board with everything and anything Sebastian suggests, says, wants.

“It’s a special occasion.” Sebastian retorts matter of factly, pulling Blaine away from the counter and stumbling backwards in the direction of the bedroom while undoing the buttons of the shorter man’s shirt while Blaine hurriedly and clumsily unfastens his jeans.

By the time they are at the sliding doors of their bedroom, Blaine has shuffled his jeans to his ankles, while Sebastian has managed successfully to unhook one of his boyfriends arms from his shirt; the other however is proving more difficult and he has to reluctantly stop kissing his way across Blaine chest, stand up straight with an exasperated sigh and yank the other arm free with force.

“Ow!” Blaine mutters, his voice full of amusement, his face showing mock despair.

“Oh, shut up.” Sebastian replies and pulls Blaine forward so that they end up tangled on the bed together, breathless, all over one another.

Blaine has time to shake his jeans off as Sebastian starts to pull both their boxer briefs down together and grip their cocks together in one hand.

“Holy fuck.” Blaine mutters at the touch, thrusting forward so that their cocks brush together and glide back and forth between Sebastian’s hold.

They move together for a few moments, before Blaine crawls up Sebastian’s body and leans down to kiss him forcefully, the familiar sensation rising as his ass presses against Sebastian’s dick and their groans fills the silent apartment. 

“Shouldn’t…i…be...the…one…on…top?” Sebastian stammers out as Blaine’s lips leave his own and start to trace their way down that map that is Sebastian’s body. “I mean, isn’t that how it usually works?” He concludes and he looks down to see Blaine’s lips ghosting over the tip of his cock.

Blaine lifts his head and looks up at Sebastian with a smirk, his own eyes full of lust and desire. “I need to get you ready first.” Blaine replies and as he does, the hand which is currently securing Sebastian’s hips to the mattress, dips between the taller man’s legs and strokes and presses against his perineum, right down to his tight hole.

“You need to….Jesus….You’re going to be the death of me.” Sebastian blurts out and strains to watch Blaine as his fingers slowly start to trace the ring of muscle in a circular motion.

“That good?” Blaine asks, his eyes looking up to Sebastian, eye brows raised in curiosity. His lips are turned up at the edges though and every few seconds his tongue comes out to lick his lips.

“Like you need to ask.” Sebastian mumbles breathlessly in response, his own lips slack and open as he watches Blaine’s every move; his ass convulsing with every teasing touch.

Blaine circles his ring a few more times, the way he knows feels good when Sebastian does it to him before eventually positioning himself on his knees between Sebastian’s legs.

Sebastian watches in anticipation as Blaine leans forward and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth and pulls his lips off with a ‘pop’ before tracing his tongue along Sebastian thick shaft down to his anus and laps at the skin, gentling caressing the ring of muscle with his tongue.

They don’t often do it this way round, Sebastian unusually enjoys doing the rimming rather than being rimmed, but now he has Blaine’s tongue pressing against his hole he has no idea why they don’t do it more, he loses himself in it. Completely.  

Before Sebastian has time to readjust, the tongue is gone and a lube coated finger is pushing its way slowly inside, twisting as it goes, sending shivers down his spine and causing his hips to thrust up off the bed.

“Jesus.” Sebastian grits out. “When did you even lube up? Fuck.”

“When you were pushing your ass as hard as you could against my tongue. I thought it was about time, you seemed a bit desperate.” Blaine retorts playfully.

“Cock.” Sebastian hisses back breathlessly, a smile on his lips and he presses down against Blaine’s hand.

“Not yet.” Blaine replies, inserting another finger, rougher and quicker than before and causing Sebastian to fall apart beneath him. It doesn’t take long before he is fucking himself against Blaine’s hand and another finger is pressed inside.

“Just you wait.” Sebastian grits out as he reaches for Blaine and pumps his own hand along his now leaking cock in the same rhythm that Blaine scissors into him. “I’m going to ruin you.”

Blaine lets out a breathless, almost hysterical laugh as Sebastian reaches with his spare hand for the lube next to his leg. He releases his hand from Blaine’s cock and coats his own fingers in lube before starting to jerk Blaine off once again, slicking him up.

Once satisfied Sebastian pushes himself up, pulling himself off the fingers quickly, almost like a ninja, that has Blaine gasping in surprise, flips Blaine onto his back, clambers on top and straddles his hips, hovering above him.

“Jesus, Seb.” Blaine huffs out, his chest rising up and down as his hands come up to clutch onto Sebastian’s own hips. “Give a guy some warning.”

With that Sebastian pushes down onto him; giving no warning what so ever. Both men gasp, Blaine in pleasure; Sebastian in a mixture of pleasure and the stinging sensation that is filling up inside of him.

“It’s no fun with warnings.” Sebastian breathes out, pressing himself down on Blaine as much as he can until he eventually bottoms out. He flashes Blaine a wicked smile and allows his body to get used to the unusual sensation. He watches as Blaine does the same, watches how he steadies his breathing and composes himself.

Eventually Blaine looks up at him and returns the smile. “You’re so tight.” He murmurs, his voice blissed out.

Sebastian gives him a smile again and without warning for the third time in the past three minutes starts to rotate his hips in a circular motion, causing both of them to make animalistic noises which given any other circumstances, they would have been mortified at making.

Sebastian takes control, rocking, rutting and pumping against Blaine, his own cock leaking all over the shorter boy’s navel, every time his dick slaps against it, gradually creating a bigger pool of cum, that will no doubt be licked up at a later time.

Blaine hands are still on his hips and gripping on tight, leaving red marks where his finger tips are digging into the skin. He tries to push up into Sebastian’s thrusts a few times but is overthrown by Sebastian’s power and control and he eventually gives in, letting Sebastian fuck himself on his dick.

“Fuck.” Sebastian stutters out, slowly and quietly chanting Blaine’s name with every thrust. His hands come from where they have previously been placed on Blaine’s stomach, and grab the shorter boy’s wrists from around his own waist, pinning them above Blaine’s head. Sebastian leans down and licks his way into Blaine’s mouth, heated, all tongue and teeth.

Blaine sees this as an advantage and repositions his legs from where they were previously spread flat on the mattress, to bent up into arches, cradling Sebastian’s ass. He starts to thrust again, in time with Sebastian and this time isn’t dominated; instead Sebastian embraces it.

They pound together in a constant rhythm as the slap of skin against skin echoes around the apartment causing both of them to go faster, harder, deeper.

Sebastian mumbles incoherently against Blaine’s lips, trying to speak but unable to as every thrust seems to cause his breath to hitch, to skip like a scratched CD and then reboot all over. Eventually all that comes spurting out his mouth is babble of random words not fit for a complete sentence.

Blaine watches as Sebastian sits up again, and roughly bounces up and down on his cock, his head thrown back slightly, chest red from arousal and exertion. His eyes snap open as if he senses Blaine watching him and his eyes are blown. The twinkle of Sebastian remains, but he’s fucked out, thirsty for everything Blaine can give him.

“I feel like I’m going to fucking explode.” Sebastian stammers out, the first coherent sentence he’s managed so far, as he bites down on his bottom lip and his eyes scan slowly over Blaine, watching every part of him.

The more he watches the more Blaine can feel him tensing, can see the desire building in his eyes, body, in his everything. Blaine slams into him harder and more rapid causing Sebastian’s breath to catch and his ass to clench around his dick.

“Fucker.” Sebastian mutters with a dopey smile. “Do it again. Make me explode.”

Blaine does. He does it again. And again. And again. He feels Sebastian’s ass getting tighter, feels the clenching muscles that are trying with all their might to hold on to the sensation, to resist the orgasm from erupting out of his body. The longer Sebastian resists, the closer Blaine gets and he realises that that’s exactly what Sebastian wants. He wants both of them to burst.

He drives his cock up into Sebastian as deep as he can with a new surge of energy and Sebastian slams back down with just as much vigour, pulling each other in as close as possible.

“I’m gon-” Sebastian starts, but doesn’t finish as they pound against one another. His cum spews all over Blaine’s stomach and his ass clenches tighter than tight around Blaine cock, vaulting up and down on his hard shaft causing Blaine to max out; his own orgasm coursing through him, filling Sebastian up.

Almost immediately they slump against one another, sweaty and tangled, still joined together as their come spreads over and seeps out of them.

“Fuck.” Sebastian mutters into Blaine neck as his cock twitches beneath him. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Blaine replies breathlessly.

They stay like that for several minutes, wrapped up in themselves until Sebastian eventually pulls off Blaine’s softening dick and collapses on the bed next to him on his back and hooks their ankles together.

“Mmm.” Sebastian hums, thinking of something to say but still unable to form anything worth saying.

Blaine turns his head to the side and looks over at him with a smile on his face. “Don’t tell me, Sebastian Smythe is speechless?” Blaine mocks, his words still breathless.

Sebastian lets out a small laugh before turning his head to Blaine and returning the smile. “Something like that.” He replies.

“Well if that’s what it takes, I think we’ll have to make you ‘fucking explode’ more often.” Blaine retorts, his smile teasing as he lets out a laugh as Sebastian pulls a mortified face at his own word being repeated to him.

“Shut up.” Sebastian mumbles, reaching out and unsuccessfully swatting Blaine before eventually cupping his face with one hand and leaning forward to brush their lips together lightly. “It was fucking amazing though. Even if I do say so myself. ” Sebastian concludes, the dopey smile returning as he yawns and burrows down into his pillow.

“Sure was.” Blaine replies, also nestling down and pulling Sebastian close. “You can ruin me whenever you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write stuff! Check me out on Tumblr :) http://killersmythe.tumblr.com/


End file.
